Castle in the Sky
by fights
Summary: Jocelyn would become the First Lady to the President, but seeing her ex-husband saddled up to the Prince of her dreams it's a bitter victory. Kirk/Bones SLASH Swearing, I don't remember... COMPLETE!


I've only watched the 2009 movie. Research is like from reading fanfics. That's the only way I'd learn.

I'm okay with flames as long as you log-in with your account. **ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE NOW DISABLED**. Because people are cowardly jerks. **My PM is**_** always **_**open for flames**.** If you have flamed in the past**, _why are you still reading_?

-

**

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Star Trek_

_

* * *

  
_

**Castle in the Sky  
**_by fights_

* * *

-

"Thank you for the interview, Mrs. Jocelyn Treadway," Jocelyn smiles a wide mile, well practiced. It doesn't help that the reporter is cute. Her husband was handsome but he was getting on the little old side. Being older was helpful though, it would help his campaign for Presidency, and this interview would help his campaign for presidency. "You must be busy with all your husband's campaigning. Tell me about what you've been doing?"

The photographer gets another shot, she's sure to fold her legs, angle her long neck and smile brightly. Her hair stays despite a quiet breeze, a good grooming from the stylist, Clay had sent her to make sure she had been properly groomed and picked out the dress and jewelery himself. Jocelyn brushes back her impeccable hair and reminds herself when she bumps into her ex-husband later in the evening to thank him for all his support payments. She laughed when he said she 'took the god damned planet,' she had her eyes set on the entire Earth anyway.

"It's no problem, Mr. Gingham." She makes sure to flash another smile, in case he forgets that she's not overly kind and generous. A little self-advertising was important for success, Jocelyn always wondered why one would downplay one's own status. "I've been supporting my husband, it's been constant in and out with the campaign."

"He's a shoe in," the reporter laughs the way people are supposed to laugh when a President's wife makes a quip, Jocelyn takes it as a good sign. Mr. Gingham had been know to be very good at creating drama. It was Henry Gingham that unearthed the current president's scandal. Professed "family man" President Eric Brown's illegitimate child was the biggest reason why the country wanted him out, with the other two men being withered old losers her husband was pulling first. "People are getting tired of looking at the old president. Your husband is a looker."

"He really looks like a prince," an aging prince, but a prince in the same. "He's been nothing but kind to my daughter and what can I say, I love him. He's my Prince in shining armor come to save me."

"As I heard," ah, rumours, let them talk.

Clay Treadway rolled into her dusty town in his white Bentley and saved her from a boring life and the aches of being the wife of a country doctor. From the small town where one's laundry could be seen from a window hanging on a line and people drawled like they didn't know the English language. Where the grass was so long it itched her legs and the bugs bit at night. From the droll, slow life washing dishes and listening to her daughter go on about a crayon drawing made on cheap xerox paper and whisking her away to a fast paced city life where there was so many sounds and things, and there was no quick wind to upturn her maudlin floral dress.

"You've fit right in, here in Washington, Paris, everywhere. My compliments, Mrs. Treadway." Jocelyn was well controlled, her fingers restrained from clawing his eyes out due to the expensive French manicure.

City life was nothing like the country folk ached about. Movie stars on the street, fresh foods from all over, close by and no need to have to eat the same old pork, pie and potato. No need to take the trucks up the dusty streets, jolting with the unpaved road. Rayon, silk, fabrics as far as Vulcan. Jewelery from Orion and the old city blends of cosmos and martini's. A nanny for Joanna and a rich life where he husband was compliant and focused on presidency and happy to have a woman who supported him. And he loved her, and she thought he was fine. Everything she wanted in a man. Cultured, well-spoken with no drawl, everything she though McCoy was...

"How do you feel about your ex-husband, Leonard McCoy being a hero in Starfleet? You're here to congratulate him on his commendations and bravery?"

"Yes, he is well accomplished, I cannot wait to meet him with Joanna and fill him in with Joanna's life on Earth and all the things he's missed." Jocelyn smirked, she missed them too, but it's not like anyone would believe her brat to the future president's wife and a charity worker was to busy to go to every play if she had to raise money for the sick children of the world.

Joanna would thank her when her mother's connection got her work in Tokyo and Milan! What girl would have gone to France at eight? Received a car at sixteen (even that brat never even took one foot in it) from her (very accomplished) step-father? Perhaps if her biological father hadn't filled her head with tom boyish ideas that even modeling hadn't wrenched out of the girl.

The rest of the interview seemed to be about her ex-husband and not of her current, so she let the conversation cruise and kept the damage controlled. She and McCoy never talked about the divorce or after, nor did she call him if his support payment arrived.

Joanna was becoming more and more tomboyish everyday, ignoring the affluent men sent her way. She wasn't normal, but perhaps that was McCoy.

McCoy would always be the rugged, masculine man ready to shoot words like a the sound of a gun.

She wished him the best of luck in finding a nice farm wife.

"Well I hope you all the best on your campaigning, Mrs. Treadway."

Jocelyn stood and shook his hand that darted away quickly and most unprofessionally, too back Mr. Gingham was a hard man to fire. He was like a rat carrying illness and worse than a paparazzi, known as "Mr. Fate" to both the rich and the populous, due to his penchant to sway the crowd. She made sure to leave on final, good impression before parting. "

"I hope I run into your daughter," Jocelyn winced, but as her back was already turned it would be of no consequence. "She's beaut!"

"I will pass on your regards," Jocelyn had hoped the man had forgotten but Henry was a hard man to throw. Joanna was meant to be with her, helping with her step-father's campaign.

Immediately she carefully waltz socialite to politician, greeting, inquiring about the whereabouts of her daughter, if they had seen her with their own children. The premises reminded Jocelyn of those quaint country gardens, the white picket, roses in bushes, crawling up red brick and around gazebos like some romance novel she never really cared for. She was instantly reminded of her past, luckily a man was passing by with with drinks and she snatched a flute with every ounce of a lady. When she lifted the glass up to her glam red lips, she caught her husband pressed in a tight crowd of famous politicians and merchants from planets of far reaches. Her husband would die if he got close to any of the men who conversed with Leonard with such ease and familiarity. It just proved how much of lump he was. The amount of power around McCoy made her ill, it was bad enough it was McCoy, it was wasted on him.

She turned away and immediately set her eyes upon the Greek god of space in a fortuitous head turn, she set her glass on the table with intent of catching his eye. Clay encouraged bedding men if it got him that much closer to his throne, it had not been the first time she had slept with a man for Clay's sake. She approached the man like a wife of a politician, if she could corner him then she could put on the full show. "James Tiberius Kirk?"

"Do I know you?" He asks like a teenager, but it adds to his youthful charm. The man is perpetually 21, eyes glowing as if he'll never get old and die. Skin skin is so bronze it's as if he's not of this Earth and true he had been off planet for years. Kirk had lived up to the rumours about his persona, even if his feats and triumphs exceeded expectations. "You're the shoe-in President's wife, yeah, Jocelyn Treadways."

"Congratulations on a successful mission—"

"Aw, it was mostly fun. I'd do it again, and again. Being Captain is fun," Jim's eyes dart behind her and he seems to gather himself in one go, "excuse me. Good luck, Jocelyn."

Funny. Jocelyn turns slowly to see Jim wave off a crowd of well wishers, politicians, people coming onto the Captain in waves, all wanting to touch him and break off a piece of that magic. She wondered if she could hop onto his arm and convince him to become President instead, but the look in his eyes and she knows immediately that he's taken and snaps her fingers. Captain James is so focused on something so hard and everyone starts to take notice, his First Officer Spock even takes notice and they dart into the darkness after some unknown enemy. The crowd continues, laughing at the antics of the USS Enterprise.

Jocelyn sighs. Life on a ship must be exciting. Running around, conquering and exploring new, virgin worlds. Saving civilizations. She envisions that's why her daughter's so enamoured to the place her father went to.

She find herself wandering into a secluded section of the garden where ironically Leonard is sitting, he seems to have gained a bit of weight but seems to become a part of the white painted filigree bench and the orange-red flowers. She approaches him, but doesn't come to close. He doesn't even notice her even though she's right in front of him. He was always... Leonard.

"Hey," he looks up and back down, occupied with his own thoughts.

Jocelyn's eyes furrow and she calls him again, "Leonard!"

She forgets he gets that way. Reading a book with Joanna, he never looked up at her. It always made her so angry and lonely when he spent so much time with their daughter. Maybe that's why she took her away in the end.

"Jocelyn," her smile widens. Her appearance did have it's intended affect. She was no longer the homely little house wife that McCoy married but the beautiful wife of the future President. She straightens so he can get the whole effect. "I didn't recognize you, um... You like nice?"

Nice. It unhinged Jocelyn a bit, he never really noticed things like that. All he ever said as he loved her and bought her flowers and jewelery, never complimented her on her appearance. It was no wonder they divorced. "You're doing well."

He looked down at his rumpling uniform and tried to make himself more presentable. "Your husband is shoe-in for President."

"You do keep up with the times," Jocelyn laughs, soon she will be the President's wife. What will her have to say then?

"I was just talking to her." Her, of course Joanna would have run into her father eventually.

"And?" How did she look like. She's beautiful. Jocelyn poured language lessons and ballet and everything she could to make Joanna an upstanding lady. Piano. She was gripped in all her past work, waiting for the compliment.

"She's gorgeous," Jocelyn's expression changed to a smug and proud one. She nods and smiles, affirmed. "I'm surprised you let her get into Starfleet."

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Her voice shatters her own grace, and she starts pulling back the unbecoming ugliness that grips her. "You didn't stop her?"

"She says you let her do night classes and she's moved into campus already."

"I never said...." Jocelyn turns away, it's not what she wanted for Joanna. She wanted Joanna to be a star, a dancer, always in the limelight being loved and thrown accolades.

"Well, she said you didn't care." McCoy's eyes widen, rising from his seat as if trying to escape her. Escape her! He gives her a once over, but it's not to admire her or to see what he's lost. She's always wanted to get a rise out of him, but not like this. The disgust on his face almost makes her want to run. Leonard has never been so angry with her, even when losing Joanna. "Maybe she was telling me something else, you never—"

"You better watch what you're insinuating if you remember what our divorce has taught you!" Jocelyn sizes up to her ex-husband, chin raised. "I could destroy you."

She doesn't even see James Kirk approach her ex-husband and place a hand on his shoulder. McCoy looks up at him like annoying bug. Even batting him away. But there's a way that James continues to place his hand on on the cusp of Leonard's shoulder that her ex tries to dislodge that makes her grab the length of her skirt and pull.

"Er... Sorry..." James looks at her, cool and professionally. "I need my Doctor."

Bones has his head turned to the side and then turns to the exit. "I'm sorry you had to see that..."

"Yeah," James looks at Jocelyn with such indifference. As if she's a lower officer, Jocelyn lowers her head, clutching her dress, biting her lower lip in shame. She feels the flush of embarrassment being passed over by someone so handsome and dashing. As a teenager she never had to be passed over, she dances with men over and over until she met Leonard and she never dreamed she's meet Clay after, but seeing James—A prince that could never be beaten, just standing there and appraising her at at her and then passing her over.

James is merely acknowledging her presence as one's rank is to do.

Suddenly, his hand returns to Leonard's shoulder with such possessiveness it startles her. Leonard paces on, unaffected. "Me too. Let's go, Bones. Dinner's on the table."

o

* * *

o

Joanna's seated with her father, laughing in a way that is unbecoming of a lady. Her guffaws and snorts are barely muffled under her hand as 'Uncle' Kirk lays out another embarrassing story about the straight laced Vulcan that shared the table. The Vulcan First Officer's spouse, Uhura couldn't stop giggling, almost face down into her plate of pasta.

Clay had been very forgiving about Joanna leaving their table, but also watched as she interacted with the staff of the USS Enterprise. Jocelyn stabbed her steak as she ignored Joanna's elbow on the table, hands rested on her chin as she seemed enamoured about everything that James Kirk relayed. The man was a born story teller, even those at her own table, including Clay seemed enraptured in the adventures of James Tiberius Kirk and First Officer, Spock. His stories of the Vulcan always made the First Officer seem so human, although her interactions of the man and other Vulcans were so detached.

"And get this, so he's going around the corner with the guard because the friggan' Orion has been so into him our entire stay and before Spock neck pinches him, the Orion grabs his ass and his fingers go like—INTO HIS ASS." The Vulcan managed to turn green around the neck as he spoons more of his salad onto his fork, his girlfriend Uhura, a known Communications Officer, is still laughing a his plight. "LIKE INTO THE CRACK, there might have been penetration—" Kirk hisses and Joanna is red, and slamming her hand on the table. "And Spock's all like... He doesn't say anything. THAT'S THE BEST PART!!" Kirk is waving his arms excitedly. "And he's so friggan Vulcan. And the last thing that falls to the floor is that Orion's hand. And I did not forget the way that Spock went out of his way to STOMP—"

"I did not stomp on his hand, it was a merely coincidence where my foot landed."

"You were totally green, Spock." Kirk shoved another piece of cake into his mouth, smirking as he hovered over the cake, protectively, fork like a trident. In fact his plate was mostly chicken, steak and cake.

"Kirk, I would more like you tell them about the time we were on that planet and you had to fight the Queen Iva for Doctor McCoy." Spock dips down for another spoonful of soup and waits.

The Captain gulped his cake and avoided the death stare from Leonard. The silence that fell due to the Captain having his full mouth was loud.

"Becauze all the ladies wanted to marry a doctor." Chekov intejects, Jocelyn remembers he's Chekov, because he's so young and his Russian accent gives him away. "No matter vat plenet, you are on, ze wemen alwzays vant to marry zhe doctor." [TERRIBLE ACCENTS!!!]

"Oh no, Spock." Kirk is waving his hands and the Vulcan waits, expecting a story that would embarrass Leonard. The Vulcan's wife never stops laughing, and Joanna seems to want to hear the story too. "You know McCoy makes me sleep on the couch when you tell that story. C'mon."

Spock gives him a hard look that would make any human balk under that much pressure.

"No, no, Kirk. YOU embarrassed Spock, now it's your turn," Uhura twisted in pasta on her fork with a wry smile. "Captain."

Joanna who is seated between Kirk and McCoy glances between the people she's wedged between and bounces, "C'mon! Maybe you should tell us, dad!"

"Kirk, tell the story." McCoy looks at his whiskey glass and steak and back up at Joanna, "and if you get it wrong, I'll tell you what's what."

Kirk clears his voice and then looks up at all the turned faces, everyone tries to turn back around but James knows he's got everyone in the house. "Sivock! YO! Can you here me in the back?"

"You voice is quite audible," comes the clear voice. Ambassador Sarek is seated by another Vulcan Ambassador, Sivock. Jocelyn tries to remember his name, but Kirk's voice pulls her back in.

"Thanks! All right, this is the story about how I saved, my man, Bones." Jocelyn raises a brow at that name and Clay looks over if she knows, but the story continues. "We were on an Amazon planet, lots of sexy ladies. So they say, bring me your finest men. And I'm like, ALL RIGHT! LADIES WANNA PARTY! So we bring the most sexy studs on the ship that like to party, Spock doesn't come yet, that's later. And so it's me, Chekov because back then we thought he was a virgin—"

"I AM NOT A WIRGIN!"

"We bring Scotty, and I didn't know he was married then, he's not here by the way. And so it's me and Bones. I brought Bones, because he needed to be laid. He was CRANKAY and all I'm gonna stab you with this—"

"Get on with the story, Jim!" McCoy called James Jim, and Jim called Leonard, Bones. Jocelyn pulled her nail out of her mouth, but the fringe was already crushed.

"So I was like," James pushes her hair back and poses for action, "ladies. Singles guys... You know. PARTY!!! 'Cept, they didn't want a party, they were kidnapping us for our man juices and the Queen Iva was going to make Bones her Queen, consort, whatever! So Spock springs Scotty, Chekov, oh now that's why you want to tell the story, because you saved me." Kirk licks his tongue and Jocelyn turns to hear a swoon from the side of her. "Spock here," Kirk points, "was wearing a pink shawl. In that planets culture, wearing a pink shawl means you are pregnant and since man juice was hard to come by pregnant women were untouchable. So way to go, Spock, for taking a bullet and dressing up like a pregnant woman!"

"So anyway, Bones is in a chariot and the Queen is pursuing him on this weird horse thingy and I had to tame a weird horse thing in ten minutes. No lie!"

"An Agok," Leonard intercepts finally, Joanna smiles at her father and turns back to Kirk.

"It like, bit me in the leg and I got on it and I rode after the chariot and Spock is like, **_'you need a sword'_** and I was glad that my man, Sulu—(Where is Sulu by the way?)—Well, he taught me fencing. And so he throws the sword at me blade first and I'm like, **_'what up, Spock?! Sheath?'_** but I got the sword and Queen Iva is like sooooo mad. She's charging at me, and she was hacking at the chariot like mad before I was like like, **_'yo, bitch! Don't hurt Bones!_**' And she's charging at me on her... Agok thing and I'm like, trying to steer mine." Kirk grabs a bottle of water by the neck and swings it dramatically, "and we're fighting and she's hacking my shirt off and I'm like barely getting her and then out of no where by Agok like bites hers and her Agok is like **_'WHAT?!'_** And just falls to the ground and I get up to the chariot and jump on and McCoy is wearing a long flowy dress and is tied down by rope and I'm like, **_'I'm gonna save you, Bones!'_** And I cut him free and I'm like, **_'you are now saved, Bones!'_** But then the chariot stops and we are surrounded by these warrior women who just up and grab us and carry us up a set of stairs and when they stop, they throw us on a bed. And the bed is all covered in flowers and fruits and they like lock the doors and we're in this cage and they start playing this sexy time music you know, sexy stuff. Get down to business time, but LIVE MUSIC. There's a lady and she's like singing and everyone is like dancing."

Kirk imitates the dance by hopping on one foot in a circle with one hand in the air, swaying his hips.

"And so I start dancing and McCoy is on the bed just horrified and I'm just there, doing what everyone else is doing. I'm trying to stall for time. I just rip off my shirt and I'm just like," and the Captain of the USS Enterprise just starts dancing. It's so sensuous, his hips roll like a woman, hands running down his shirt circling his chest and it isn't until a waitress asks for her empty glass that Jocelyn remembers that they're in a dining room celebrating the successes of the USS enterprise. And she looks at her glass and at Clay, whose face is turned to James, smiling and amused. Looking less like her tired husband who has been campaigning, and more like the man she ran away with. She hands the glass to the waitress and watches her walk away, glam red tinge around the edge. "And then they throw this bottle, and it's LUBE, and they're like:

" **_'You are now married.'_** " The entire dining hall clatters and rattles with the staccatos and haws of laughter, braying like donkeys. Jocelyn has never seen her fellow politicians, faces red with laughter. Real laughter. Models, movie stars resting against each other for support, in tears, teeth with food splotched against their teeth. Clay hands on his belly, a grin so hard it's sinking pain into his middle. "And they're banging on the cage and they're like: " **_'CONSUMMATE! CONSUMMATE! CONSUMMATE!'_** "

"And then Spock comes and saves the day again! This should be called the story in which **_'Kirk married Bones and Spock saved the day! It's not even the first time I married McCoy,'_** we've been married MORE than eight times. Sometimes we go to a planet, and I've got my hand on Bones's shoulder and I look him dead in the eye and I'm like: **_'We might have to go down there and get married again,'_** and he's like **_'AGAIN!'_** " Joanna slams into Leonard and holds onto him, crying tears of laughter, "everyone else asks if we got together then. And I'm like, no it was the—"

"—Okay, stop right there. My daughter is RIGHT HERE!" Joanna is unfortunately teetering on her chair, Spock was Spock, Uhura was red faced with laughter as she sipped her burgundy wine, Chekov was rolling in his seat. Everyone in the dining room was laughing. Even Clay, in fact Clay was laughing the hardest. And James Tiberius Kirk definitely realizes that he is on his chair and steps off, Clay rises to stand. Clapping, and other follow, smiling laughing, clapping.

Jocelyn stands too, but the way that Captain James leans down into Leonard who just stabs his fork bashfully into his steak but looks up at James in a way that she had always wanted him to look at her. He doesn't even look up at her all night and from the beginning she realizes he doesn't even recognize her.

It's no longer about her, she's no longer at the center of his world. She wants Leonard to hate her, so he can feel something from him. Anything. Jealously, hatred, anger, but James distracts him whenever she tries to match eyes with him.

She grips her hands together and prays no ones sees that she is not clapping out of bitterness.

o

o

* * *

-

o

Her window is rolled down as she sticks her arm out the side. The wind has blown her hair apart. It reminds her of the truck Leonard used own and was glad she sold.

They drive past the White House and Jocelyn can't bare to look at it, it's no longer her dream. It's her future.

The vision of her ex-husband in James arms re-playing, as he whirled into a spiced waltz by his dashing Captain across the dance floor.

Everyone stares, letting them have that dance and the next and the next.

She's distracted by the vision of the USS Enterprise, rising into the air.

_Like a castle in the sky._

o

[**And they lived Happily Ever After**]

o

* * *

**Note**:  
Yup. It's done. I've always wanted to write a Jocelyn story. This is it!


End file.
